It's Only Just The Beginning
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: It felt surreal. She had come close before and now the moment had arrived. She was a Supreme Court justice. Everything had been leading towards this moment. The rise and success of her career as one of Chicago's most successful litigators. Her involvement in a partnership which had seen Lockhart & Gardner become a highly sought after firm.
1. Goodbye To Old Friends

_Not so long ago, I had promised that I would write a multi chaptered story for The Good Wife and so here it is. I had been playing around with this story since early season five and finally decided to begin writing it. I almost decided to shelf the story based on the most recent events of The Good Wife, but I was encouraged to publish the beginnings of this story and the rest that will follow._

_This story will seek to take a path not taken by the tremendously talented writers of The Good Wife. This of course could be considered to be a "what if?" story and centers around the fact that Diane had indeed gone on to become Supreme Court justice. __In the chapters that will follow, Diane's journey to become Supreme Court Justice will be shown, along with her earliest days after she's officially a Supreme Court justice. I hope that you will all enjoy this story and as always feedback and reviews will be welcome._

* * *

Diane looked out across the empty space, that days before had been her office. It felt surreal. She had come close before and now the moment had arrived. She was a Supreme Court justice. Everything had been leading towards this moment. The rise and success of her career as one of Chicago's most successful litigators. Her involvement in a partnership which had seen Lockhart & Gardner become a highly sought after firm.

"Hey." He said softly, almost starling her as her hand moved towards her chest.

"You scared me." She said softly, not bothering to turn around. Still mesmerised by the same empty space.

"You've been standing here for a while, I wanted to make sure you were okay?" He said as he noticed the slight tensing of her shoulders. A tell tale sign that she was anything but.

"I don't know." She admitted, as she finally turned around to catch his gaze.

"I figured." He shrugged, as he saw the signs of inner turmoil written across her face.

"I am not sure if I am ready Will." She admitted once more, not sure if the giant leap from lawyer to Supreme Court Justice was what she wanted.

"It's a new start Diane. You've got a whole lot of firsts happening. Hell you even got married." He replied, with slight tinge of humour in his voice.

"I know. How'd I even manage to get this job?" She asked as her gaze fell on the only remaining box left in the room.

Her office was now a bare shell. Paintings and furniture had been removed. Every last trace gone.

It would never again be her office. The space that held many memories, both good and bad, now represented a clean slate.

The lone box was filled with a few of her most treasured items. The photo with Hilary Clinton, taken during her time as a board member of Emily's List. The half empty scotch bottle and accompanying glasses that were once often filled with a measure of scotch and shared with her partner.

The sounds of their laughter filling the halls of Lockhart/Gardner.

The timbre of his voice brought her back into the present moment as her gaze met his.

"People respect you Diane. You've worked harder then anyone else in this town to get where you are now. You fought to be respected. You became a partner in a law firm when most Chicago law firms only had male partners. You're a trailblazer and you deserve nothing less." He answered, with a honest sense of conviction mixed with the admiration and respect he had always held for her.

"You're good." She replied, a soft smile slipping across her lips.

"N'ah I just believe in you and I know what you're capable of. I mean, remember the time we had known each other two weeks and you tried to get me fired?" He teased, remembering how quickly he'd come to learn that Diane was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"You deserved that." She answered, chuckling softly.

"Yeah I did." He admitted, remembering how cocky he had been. So sure of himself and his abilities as a lawyer.

"What are you going to do without me?" She mused as her expression grew serious.

"Oh I thought I'd get on my knees and beg Patti Nyholm to join our firm." He answered with a dead pan tone in his voice, though she could see the tell tale twinkle in his eyes.

"Seriously Will." She chastised, rolling her eyes. Unable to stop a grin creeping across her lips.

"Diane, I had the best partner who actually told me once that someday I'd have to learn to stand on my own and I guess that time is now " He said as he walked towards her and she remembered the sage words of advice she'd once given him.

"I must have been psychic."She said as she laughed at the very irony of the conversation they'd had.

"N'ah. You've just secretly wanted this job for years." He teased, a boyish grin slipping easily across his lips.

"Oh sure. Dealing with juvenile lawyers is exactly my idea of a step up."She said with a certain amount of sarcasm.

"I think I am already feeling sorry for any lawyer that ends up in your court." He replied as he held out his hand and she slipped her hand in his. "Come on, let's get out of here. You don't work here anymore remember?" He teased and she slapped him playfully.

"Thank you." She said softly and he smiled.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. But you've out grown this place." He said as the box caught her attention and she pulled away slightly. "Leave it. I'll get someone to deliver it to your house. Maybe one of the fourth years."

She laughed as he grinned and she let him guide her out of the room and down the hallway without so much as a backward glance.


	2. It's Only Just The Beginning

_As you may notice, this chapter is slightly shorter. Following the sudden death of Will, my desire to have this story remain AU was far harder than I had ever anticipated. I struggled to bring to life the incredible depth that Will and Diane's friendship held. I want to thank everyone who left a review. I apologize if I didn't personally respond. I honestly appreciate your kind words. Thank you._

* * *

Diane ran her hand over the solid oak, her fingers touching the knotted wood that had been sanded and polished to perfection. Her attention moved to the gold plaque on the desk. One which bore her name and new title.

_Diane Lockhart. Supreme Court Justice._

She smiled. It was only just the beginning. In the days, weeks and months ahead she would step into a familiar rhythm as she presided over numerous cases. She would make a name for herself. One more well known and influential. She would come up against adversaries and even her former partner as she guided juries and delivered verdicts.

The confirmation process had been a hard fought battle with endless hurdles and probing questions. Some more invasive than others. Her private life had been scrutinised. Every friendship questioned. Every case analysed. Every client checked. Nothing had been left to chance. And in the end even the most private aspects and intimate details of both her life and career had been splashed across the pages of the Chicago Tribune.

Peter Florrick had stood by her throughout, heralding her as the new face of the judicial process in Chicago. One that would no longer be dogged by corruption and inadequacies. One that for better or worse would set a new precedent.

A precedent that would have her name firmly etched into the days of the Florrick administration and into the process of the Chicago judicial system.

Six months earlier

"The confirmation process is going to be long and complex..."

Diane glanced at the man in front of her as he paused and glanced down at the notes in front of him. He frowned as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and began to scribble notes.

It had been the seventh meeting in the two weeks, since the official confirmation that she was Peter Florrick's nominee for Supreme Court Justice. She had already been through the initial vetting process and knew that not only would her father's past actions present a potential hurdle and not to mention her fanfiction writing housekeeper. But also her republican fiancé with his secessionist views.

"There are going to be some challenges..."He paused again as he glanced up at Diane and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. The man had been hired by Eli to oversee the entire confirmation process and already she was growing frustrated by him.

Her attention began to wane as a familiar face gained her attention. Will stood outside her office, flashing her a smile as he held his phone to his ear. She returned his smile with a soft smile of her own and nodded when he gestured for her to join him outside.

"Would you excuse me?" She asked as she stood up, interrupting the man in front of her who nodded and again turned his attention to the notepad resting on his lap as he continued to write. She walked to the door, almost flinging it open in a mixture of relief and desperation. Instead she slipped out quietly as the door closed behind her with a soft click.

"I'll call you back." He said as he lifted the phone from his ear, ending the call as he slipped the phone into his pocket. "How is it going in there?" He asked, a boyish grin on his face.

"Don't go there." She chided in mock annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"That bad huh?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Why on earth did I accept the nomination?" She mused, though she knew it was what she had long wanted.

"Because you're a sadist who enjoys power." He answered as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Hardly." She scoffed. "Okay, so maybe I am." She chuckled.

"I am heading out. Court's back early." He replied, his expression growing more serious.

Both Will and her had pulled long hours during the last few days, sharing the load from an influx of cases and clients. Diane had initially turned down the meeting, when it had become unclear as to whether or not they would cope with the amount of court preparation and depositions they would have to undertake, but Will had been insistent and so she had kept her meeting.

"Good luck." She offered, knowing that he was facing many serious hurdles in having a client cleared of serious charges.

"N'ah I'll be fine." He shrugged, a grin returning to his lips.

"You always are." She replied, smiling.

"Have fun." He said as he glanced behind her and she followed his gaze back to the man, who continued to write furiously. His head bent slightly, a frown forming across his eyebrows.

She almost slapped him, instead she rolled her eyes and turned around as she heard his chuckle floating down the hallway as he walked away from her. Slipping back into the room, she sat down.

"I am sorry about that. Where were we?"

Present day

"Your honor?"

A voice jolted her from her thoughts as she looked up to find a young man standing in the doorway. For the briefest of moments, she was reminded of Will. But the young man was far too young and far from the man she had grown fond of.

"Yes?" She asked, as she met his gaze and he cleared his throat.

"They're ready for you." he stuttered slightly and hastily left the room.

She glanced at the boxes and unopened paintings that rested against the wall. Soon the office would be decorated. Her paintings would line the walls. A select few of her most treasured items would sit upon her desk and only then would it become the desk of Diane Lockhart, Supreme Court Justice.


End file.
